YOU'LL NEVER KNOW
by Jensi
Summary: Veronica found herself at Fangtasia one night, drunk and longing to escape.   What did she find?


I do not own any True Blood characters. This is just a quick one shot that has been hanging out in my brain as of late…..enjoy!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The music pulsed through the club, and Veronica moved to the beat on the dance floor amongst the crowd. Her deep chestnut hair hung damply to her neck and bare back as she moved sensually, and she took a deep breath as the felt the wave of dizziness hit her. She had drank a lot that night, like any other night, and it was hitting her. She slid her hands back through her hair and focused her deep purple eyes around on the crowd, seeing vampires and humans pressed closely together. The club was a vampire one in Shreveport where she lived, but that didn't matter. A drink was a drink and a dance floor was a dance floor. An escape was an escape. She looked around a little and the dizziness hit her again, and she stumbled in her high silver heels. "Let me assist you." The voice was low and seductive, and the hands that touched her bare arms were cold. She looked behind her as best she could and saw the darkest brown eyes set in pale skin, and the intent behind them. "Take a break, beautiful." He led her off of the dance floor and to the back wall, where he stood before her with his hands on either side of her waist. He was handsome, but she didn't care too much. He took in her clingy black dress that hugged her firm breasts and small waist, and his eyes traveled to the thigh length of the skirt that swung around her legs. "I like the way you move. What is your name?"

"Ronnie." She said, closing her eyes as she felt all of the alcohol. "Yours?"

"Aidan." He leaned closer, and she felt his breath on her face as one hand slid up her side. His lips brushed hers and she felt his hand slide close to her breast and his thumb brush her nipple. He kissed her again and she returned it as she knew she should. She went into auto pilot as his lips and tongue stroked her mouth, and she remained silent as he tried to entice her.

"You're a vampire?" Veronica asked, a sense of hope in her voice.

"Yes. Does that scare you?" Aidan asked her, and she shook her head slowly. She welcomed it. She felt him take her hand and pull her somewhere and she opened her eyes moments later to find herself at the end of a very dark hallway. "Now we can really enjoy each other," Aidan told her, moving his hands over her breasts before kissing her again. She wore no bra and her nipples reacted to his touch, and his tongue forced it's way into her mouth. He wound one hand around her neck and unbuttoned the strap around her neck and released it, and she felt the air hit her as he did. She breathed in as his cold hands touched her and arched her back, and he brought his lips to her pert nipples and sucked them into his mouth. His hands roamed under her skirt and yanked her thong off roughly, and she felt herself suddenly on the ground. Her dress was ripped nearly off her body and she gasped as his hands slid between her legs and inside of her. She went numb as he moved over her and inside of her, parting her legs wide, and she fell into an alcohol daze as he thrust deeply. Another time she would have fought it, but it simply did not matter now. She heard him grunt above her and she looked up to see his pale face. "Move a little, princess. This isn't a one man show." His hand cupped her breast hard and she gasped at the pain, and then she felt the pressure. She moaned and he laughed in the dark. "You like pain?" He intensified his movements and she felt him all the way inside of her as she grunted. It pushed past her comfort level, but she welcomed the pain and she cried out as she felt the orgasm approaching her. Aidan moved away and rolled her over, and she felt herself on her knees on the cold floor as he took her from behind. He slapped her ass and she bucked forward and cried out, and he gripped one hip tightly as he held her up. Her stomach swam with nausea and she closed her eyes as he forced his way further inside of her. She began to throw up and he shoved her forward onto the floor in anger. "Useless human." He yanked her up and she felt him rip open her neck with his fangs and sink them in, and she moaned as he held her close to him. He moaned against her skin and sucked harder and she found herself smiling.

"Finally." She dropped her hands to her side and went limp in his arms, waiting for the silence that she craved. She waited it and finally she took a breath as she felt herself growing weak and lightheaded. Veronica passed out with a sigh of relief and the room went black.

She came to in a dim room, under covers in a large bed. Veronica opened her eyes and didn't recognize where she was, and she lifted her head and looked around slowly. ""It's about time." A woman spoke in a bored tone around her, and she looked to see a blonde woman sitting in a chair examining her manicure.

"Where am I?" Veronica asked in a hoarse voice, and felt incredibly weak. She could feel that she was naked under the blankets and she tasted the remains of vomit in her mouth. She felt worse than hung over, worse than sick.

"Fangtasia. You had a bit of a rough patch last night and we decided to let you sleep it off." The woman smiled an evil smile, and Veronica pulled the covers tightly around her. "I have already seen you, Veronica. Your dress was ripped to shreds so there was not a lot left to the imagination."

"Along with your neck." The man glided into the room easily, and she jumped. "Was it just a drunken night out, or perhaps suicide by vampire? You came in with a careless attitude and played the perfect victim" He looked at the blonde for a long moment and she dipped her head down and left the room, and he stepped forward and sat on the edge of the bed. "You cannot come to a place like this and surrender that much control. Pam found you very closely to death, and we took some pity on you and brought you to this room. I watched you sleep last night, and you are a very troubled young woman."

"I'm so weak." Veronica moaned, unable to hold her head up.

"You could have use for my blood." Veronica realized that he was a vampire and vaguely familiar from last night. The blonde probably was, and she shuddered as she remembered her heavy gaze. "It would heal you and give you strength."

"Will it hurt me?" Veronica asked, and he smiled for a moment as he sat still. He bit open his wrist and he moved closer to her, and she sat up as best she could as she stared at him. She slid her lips over his wrist and drank a few drops of the thick and sweet liquid, and she heard him moan as she sucked. She realized that he was hard under the track pants as she glanced down, and her eyes widened at the size. He pulled away his wrist and she was hit by a flash of desire, and she felt her body respond.

Eric remained close to her, and his eyes fell over the bare shoulder that the sheet had revealed when she sat up. "Your body is healed from the invasion that you suffered last night." She had a vague memory of the hallway and the forceful sex, and she winced a little. "Is that what you came for?"

"Not necessarily." Veronica replied, and he stroked her cheek. "I wanted an escape." His cerulean eyes glinted, and he slid his hand over his pants as she stared at him. She did remember the pain from last night, and the way she wanted it and welcomed it. It made the rest of her life slip away momentarily and she let the sheet fall further with one move of her shoulder. He took in her hard nipples with heavy eyes and then met her eyes. "Lovely. May I see more?" He yanked the sheet away from her, and she leaned back as his eyes roved hungrily over her. His hand slid over her calf and up her leg, and she shivered at the soft touch. "I will not hurt you as he did last night, Veronica. Not unless you ask."

"Where is he?" Veronica asked, being pulled into his eyes and the promise of pleasure that they held in them.

"He will not trouble you again."

"Who are you?" Veronica asked carelessly, not too worried that she didn't know the name of the vampire that she was spreading her legs for as he traced her thighs with his fingers.

"Eric Northman. I own this establishment." His fingers found her clit and she moaned as he stroked her. Moisture met his touch and he stared at her as she arched her back. He circled and teased her wet center and slid his hands down and slowly inside of her. "Ready and waiting. Do you want to get fucked tonight, Veronica?"

Desire hit her and she cried out as she bucked against him, sweating and shaky. "Yes." She came against his long finger as he inserted another, and felt the wave of pleasure overtake her body. She had never felt that before and she smiled as the pleasure subsided. She felt him shift and then his breath blew against her and she looked down to see his eyes gazing at her as he stroked her with the tip of his tongue. She slid her hand into his hair and moaned as her sensitive clit burned and swelled against him, and cried out as he sucked her into his mouth. His fangs grazed her and she felt the sharp tip against her most sensitive of areas and she moaned uncontrollably. She felt him pull away and fought it until she felt his teeth sliding across her thigh. "Bite me, Eric. Bite me hard." He complied and she rose off of the mattress in response, as his hands held her firm where he was attached to her. He did not drain her as Aidan had tried , and she almost felt disappointed. When Eric returned to his previous activity, she was glad again and she came again as he plunged his long tongue inside of her after relentlessly teasing her clit. He moved over her, suddenly naked, and dipped down to take a nipple into his mouth and between his teeth. She slid her hand down and over his massive size, and he made a sound against her breast. She stroked the tip and rubbed the moisture around it and he bucked forward as he pulled away from her. His lips crashed over hers and she instantly responded as his tongue demanded entrance between her lips. His legs forced hers further apart and she fought his tongue for control and the only sound in the room was her heavy breathing as she struggled with him. She had never been kissed with such force and demand, and she felt her muscles clenching tightly as she longed for him to be inside of her. She felt her desire pooling inside of her with her juices, and she tasted herself on his lips and tongue.

"I am going to fuck you now." Eric told her, and drove himself slowly into her waiting pussy. She cried out with his size and the pressure inside of her, and he allowed her time to adjust before he moved inside of her again. There was no numbness this time and she writhed under him as he took her hard and deep, hitting every part of her inside and making her moan and cry out. They moved together hungrily and she heard the sound of their skin slapping together as he brought her legs to his shoulders. The angle gave him more room, and she screamed as he drove himself inside her and against her sweet spot smoothly. She could not stay quiet and she cried out with every thrust and feeling and soon she screamed his name as she exploded against him. He followed her and then fell beside her and stared at her, seemingly unfazed by the sex. She took several deep breaths and closed her eyes as she recovered.

"That is what I came for, but I didn't know it. I wanted to die last night, and I didn't try to stop him at all." Veronica said slowly, and felt a tear slide down her cheek.

"Why? What is so wrong with your life?" Eric asked her, and she stared at the ceiling. His hand stroked her arm, her shoulder, and around her nipple as she sat silently.

"It is not worth sticking around for," Veronica said, closing her eyes as her nipple hardened painfully again. "Can you do that again? I liked not thinking about any of it for those moments." Eric lay back and invited her with his eyes, and she slid over him as he hardened immediately. She rode him hard and slid him deeply inside of her, and cried out at the feeling of him sliding in and out. They came together this time, and she smiled down at him thankfully. "Since my dress is ruined, is there anything I can borrow from here? I just need to get home and I can return it." He dressed and left the room, bringing her back shorts and a shirt bearing the bar's name, and she laughed softly. "Memories?" She dressed slowly as he watched, and then ran a hand through her messy hair. He was in front of her and she gazed up at him.

"Your lavender eyes are lovely." Eric told her and she smiled her thanks. "So much pain in them." She started for the door and stopped when he spoke again. "You have my blood, Veronica. I can find you."

"Don't." She spoke quickly and left, finding the front door as he appeared again. "Let me go, Eric."

"Return to me again." His words were sincere and she met his haunting gaze again.

"I'll try." Veronica told him, and he opened the door for her. She went to her car and got in, driving blindly down the dark road. She only had one place that she could go and she knew that she might never leave again. She smiled at the memory of Eric before she cursed him for saving her life.


End file.
